The Dark Ones
by Revion
Summary: The line between good and evil had always been clear in her mind. It was always something she could count on. What happens when the line blurs and the only one there to help her is a woman she was meant to hate? Rated M for later chapters. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is the first story I'm putting on this site and I hope you like it, reviews are appreciated but really I just hope you enjoy it. Sorry about any grammar or spelling I missed.

General disclaimer; I own nothing, please don't sue me.

Chapter One

Five dark forms slipped through the night as four forms fell.

"Station three check in….. Station three?"

Five dark forms slipped down the corridor as three cameras shattered.

"Sir we've lost all visuals in hallway three and station three has failed to check in."

Five dark forms slipped through the shadows and cut through two doors.

"Sir breach in living quarter seven!"

Five dark forms hesitated before one slim form.

"Come on you idiots, if you have the guts to break into my room then you should have the guts to fight me!"

One slim form leapt towards five as her hands burst into green flame.

World famous hero Kim Possible was sulking. She was lying on her bed with her pillow stuffed in her face. Ron's stupid friend from secret ninja school, Yori, was in Middleton for at least a week and Kim hated it! Ron was her boyfriend and this stupid ninja was spending more time with him then she was! Kim had half a mind to take the black haired girl on right now and prove that she loved Ron more!

A tap on the teen's window shook her from her rage filled thoughts and as Kim looked over she immediately slipped off of her bed and into a defensive stance.

Shego was at her window!

Shego was at her window covered in blood!

Always the hero Kim opened her window just in time for the thief to collapse onto the floor of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took Kim several moments to realize that the blood staining Shego's cat suit was her own and that scared the hero more then she ever thought possible.

Who in the world could have hurt Shego this badly? This horrible question repeated in Kim's head a dozen times as she ran downstairs to her mother.

"Mom we got trouble!" screamed Kim as grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her upstairs to the dying thief.

Twenty minutes later Shego was bandaged and Kim was arguing with her mother.

"Kimmie cub we need to take her to the hospital, she needs proper medical attention." said Doctor Possible as she gave her daughter a stern look.

"Mom you don't get it, if I take Shego to a hospital then she'll get arrested and then who ever did this to her will find her AND then they'll probably finish the job!" said Kim with a hint of anger finding its way into her voice.

Kim's mother had no idea why her daughter was being so defensive about this Shego woman. Shouldn't Kim want Shego to do to jail even if it was risky?

"I need to call Ron mom can you keep an eye on Shego for me?" asked Kim before she ran grabbed her phone and dialed her boyfriend.

"Hey KP what's up?" asked the blonde haired monkey master as he picked up the phone.

"Ron we've got trouble and I need you to get to my place right now." said Kim as she paced around her bed where Shego was now lying.

"No problem Kim I'll be right over." said Ron as a second voice almost seemed to echo across the phone line but before Kim could ask about that Ron had hung up.

'The second voice was probably that stupid Yori!' thought Kim as she stormed back into her room and slammed the phone back into its receiver and the still unconscious Shego almost looked like she was trying to smirk.

A couple miles away the blonde sidekick was trying to convince a very polite ninja to stay behind while he went to Kim's.

"Ron-san I truly believe it would be wise for me to accompany you to Possible-san's home, if there truly is trouble perhaps you could use the assistance." said Yori as she rummaged through her luggage.

"Yori I don't know if that would be the best idea, I mean if there is trouble I'd be happier if you didn't get caught up in it." replied Ron.

"Ron-san, you and your American style chivalry." giggled Yori as the two departed for Kim's place.

Ten minutes later Kim, Ron and Yori were standing around the sleeping form of Shego discussing who could have down this and what steps should be taken next.

"I say we just turn her over Kim then we don't have to worry about her suddenly waking up and-" partially said Ron as Shego's eyes slowly started to open.

Before anyone could so much as ask the thief if she was okay Shego was on her feet, plasma lit and leaping at Yori with a savage look in her eyes. Yori quickly responded by drawing her steel fans and moving to cut. Kim and Ron stood shocked and silent.

And thus did a deadly dance of green fire and whirling steel begin…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Even in her weakened state Shego was a force of destruction akin to a natural disaster, she had tackled Yori clean through the wall of the Possible home and out on to the street. Yori herself was no weak adversary to be defeated with a wild outburst; she rolled with the attack and immediately rose to her feet ready to fight.

"Kim we have to stop her!" screamed Ron as he leapt from the new wall-window out into the fray…. and was thrown back into the house by a blast of plasma.

Kim rolled her eyes and mimicked the actions of her foolish boyfriend, leaping out on to the street just in time to see Yori create a new gash along Shego's arm. That simply annoyed Shego. The dark haired thief accepted the cut and countered with a plasma punch to the head, laying Yori low rendering her unconscious.

Kim was shocked and terrified to see that Shego wasn't stopping; Shego was moving in for a lethal blow!

"Shego stop! You can't kill her!" cried Kim as she ran forward and threw her arms around the former hero. Kim didn't know why she grabbed Shego rather then attacking her, she didn't know why Shego stopped and she didn't understand why after so many fights against so many people it was against Yori that Shego had decided to go for the kill.

"Princess…." muttered Shego as collapsed into Kim's arms.

Kim stood there for a moment with her greatest rival in her arms and the girl she on some level hated at her feet, trying to make sense of it all. Shego has hurt, Yori was hurt, Ron was hurt and she had no idea why this had happened.

Three hours later Kim was sitting in her living room waiting for all three of her patients to wait up. Shego was the first.

"Uhhh…. What happened? Why the hell am I tied up!" screamed Shego as she realized that she was tied to the sofa and not just normally but in such a fashion that if she tried to light up her plasma she would hurt Kim.

"Because I'm worried that you'll hurt someone." answered Kim in an unnervingly calm voice, "I don't want another hole in my wall."

All Shego had to say to that was a quiet mumble that was half agreement and half curses.

"So what happened Shego?" asked Kim, in response Shego glared menacingly over at the also tied up Yori.

"She and her damn ninjas attacked me! They destroyed Dr. D's latest lair and before you ask Pumpkin I have no idea why!"

The ninjas had attacked Shego? Kim had a lot of questions and the only one that could answer them has still unconscious.

"How do I know you're not lying Shego?" asked Kim with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Kim, you've been a hero long enough that I bet you can tell instantly if someone really needs help or not, look in my eyes and tell me I don't need your help."

This was just a day of surprises, not only was Shego asking for her help but in Shego's eyes she saw something she had never thought she'd see. In Shego's eyes there was honest fear for her life and there was something else, it was the same look Shego always had when they fought. Looking into Shego's eyes Kim was lost, she'd never really taken time to look at Shego as anything more then just an adversary and that look in Shego's eyes, that other something that was always there made Kim curious…

"You could take a picture Princess, it'll last longer." said Shego sarcastically.

Kim had never blushed so hard in her life.

"Monkeys no take my Naco!" screamed Ron as he sat up and flung Rufus across the room.

"And there goes the moment." muttered Shego.

"Uh Kim why am I tied up?" asked Ron.

"For the same reason Shego is Ron, so no one hurts anyone." answered Kim. Kim gave Shego a stern look as she spotted the thief moving to make a remark.

Shego didn't say another word.

"Kim I'm not going to hurt anyone you can let me go." said Ron with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"No." said Kim in her sternest voice.

Ron didn't say another word.

"Stoppable-san! We have been captured!" screamed Yori as she awoke.

"No we haven't Kim's just being weird." replied Ron.

"Quiet Ron, okay ninja girl why did you attack Shego!" said Kim angrily.

"Because she attacked me first Possible-san." answered Yori feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean!" yelled Kim as she leapt to her feet and glared Yori.

"We were hired to capture Shego or failing that… eliminate her." calmly said Yori.

"Hired by who?" asked both Kim and Shego at once.

"Dr. Betty Director."

Kim's head was spinning, Dr. Director had hired ninjas to kill Shego, she wanted Shego dead, that was the only explanation, and Betty had to know that no one could ever capture Shego. Dr. Director wanted Shego dead.

"And I will now complete my mission Possible-san." said Yori as she cut her way out of the ropes and leapt to her feet.

"Oh no you won't!" said Kim as she assumed a defensive stance.

"Kim if Yori is working for GJ maybe we should you know… help?" muttered Ron as Rufus climbed on to him.

"Like hell you should!" said Shego angrily as she burnt through the ropes and slipped into a combat stance just as Rufus finished chewy through Ron's ropes and he too leapt to his feet and took on a monkey Kung Fu stance

The four fighters stood there in their respective stances just waiting for someone to break the tension.

Shego had never been one to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim was shocked and terrified. Not only had Shego launched herself at Yori but she had even been, on some level, pleased by it. There are few things more satisfying then watching someone round house kick a girl you have come to dislike.

This moment of disturbing satisfaction had cost Kim the advantage and Ron had exploited it. The monkey kung fu master had grabbed Kim by her shoulders and flipped her into her bookshelf and Kim barely had enough time to twist and kick off the edge of the shelf. But Kim just couldn't bring herself to attack her boyfriend so she punched Yori in the gut just before the ninja could knee Shego. Naturally this intercepting drew a foul look from Shego.

"Think I can't handle some punk ninja Princess?" asked Shego as she turned and blasted Ron's feet, forcing him to jump back.

Kim didn't answer and instead leapt at the still reeling ninja, planting a drop kick square on the ninja's head.

Shego had no idea what had gotten into Kim but if it kept the red head beating up GJ hired goons instead of her Shego wasn't going to ask questions. Thoughts of attitude changes aside Shego constantly launched her plasma at the buffoon, keeping him on the defensive. Monkey kung fu may let a fighter dodge well but the thief knew enough about it to know that it had no offensive dodges that could be used in a situation like this. Given this Shego saw the buffoon's launching of a book coming a mile off and blasted it before it had a chance to make it more then two feet from the sidekick and using his distraction from the resulting explosion, brought a chunk of the ceiling down right on top of him.

Kim didn't have time to look at whatever had been damaged by the obviously plasma caused explosion because that stupid ninja was fast. A hook at her right, a kick at her center, a fist aimed at her temple, Kim could see a dozen holes in the other girl's defenses but the attacks were coming so fast Kim didn't have a chance to exploit them.

Shego however could. A sharp kick to the side of the head brought the ninja down before she even knew what hit her.

"Having a little trouble Cupcake?" asked Shego sarcastically, smirking so hard that Kim was sure that that face would stick, Kim still didn't say a word. The teen had a look on her face that Shego had never seen and it scared the thief just a little how serious the red head looked.

Several moments passed in silence as the two martial arts stared at each other. The tension was palpable and it would have likely led to violence had Ron not burst from the rubble of Kim's roof and locked Shego in grip commonly called the crippling chimp. Ron knew what it could do, Shego knew what it could do and most importantly Kim knew. It Ron applied pressure to the point of Shego's neck he had a hold of it would leave her paralyzed for life. Kim couldn't believe Ron could do such a thing but Kim had never thought that Ron would attack her either.

"I'm sorry Shego but this is the only way to stop you from hurting me or Yori." said Ron as he moved to apply that crippling grip.

He never got the chance as he caught a face full of plasma first and a flying kick from his girlfriend a moment later. The boy went down and stayed down. Kim stood in shock for more then a minute as Shego recovered. Ron stayed down. Shego searched Yori and cursed loudly and in several different languages. Ron still stayed down. Kim still stood there.

"Princess! Snap out of it you red headed idiot!" screamed Shego as she slapped Kim across the cheek, "That stupid girl activated a GJ distress beacon and this place will be swarming with agents in less then three minutes!"

Kim still just stood there.

"I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you back to Dr. D's lair if I have to Pumpkin!" and Shego did. Kim was still in a state of shock as the injured thief carried her to one of her safe houses, more then a mile away, and dropped her into the back of her spare car, a dark green mustang with black leather interior that in anyone else's possession would have spoken of compensation but in Shego's hands it was a show of wealth.

Three hours later Shego had pulled into an anonymous parking structure and passed out in the front seat as Kim still just kept staring at the ceiling of Shego's car.

Kim had no idea what had gone wrong, she had attacked a supposedly Global Justice hired mercenary, attacked her boyfriend, stopped him from apprehending a dangerous criminal and attacked left him lying in a heap in her room as she was dragged off by the most wanted woman on the planet Earth. And to top it all off that annoying schoolgirl part of her mind wouldn't shut up about a test she had tomorrow!

"Shego… we need to go back… Shego?" Kim said with a hint of concern in her voice as she looked into the front seat to see her impromptu ally passed out.

The concept of an injured Shego and potential Global Justice pursuit meant that Kim only had one option, one very annoying, blue skinned option.

The only reason that Kim could think of to actually go to the trouble of finding the only person in the world that would help her help Shego was that look Shego had given her. Kim had seen enough victims and enough scared, cornered people to know that Shego really needed help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been three long and confusing days for the long teen hero know as Kim Possible. It had taken a full two days to work out which of the many rent-a-lairs that Dr. Drakken may have been using and another day to reach it.

And Kim could honestly say that it didn't look like a lair at all… it looked like a toy factory, right down to the giant teddy bear mascot on the roof. The disguise was so perfect that Kim wondered why Drakken hadn't used this lair before; trucks carrying large crates of supposed toy parts went in at all hours of the day and no one would ever question why a factory made the sounds that could be heard, sounds that if you'd heard them before you could identify them as the production of weapons and synthodrones. Lots of synthodrones.

Kim had never hesitated to enter one of Drakken's lairs before and this wasn't going to be the first time but she was scared. Kim was scared because Shego still hadn't woken up from when she had lost consciousness in the parking structure and the thief had worn on her face an expression of agony for the whole trip.

Kim was scared because she thought Shego might die.

So with thoughts of death in her mind Kim drove Shego's car straight towards the gates with no plan besides getting Shego somewhere safe. As she drove up the very, very long drive way to the factory it finally struck Kim how odd this whole situation was; Kim Possible the world's biggest hero was taking the world's most wanted criminal to safety.

It didn't surprised Kim when the gates of the 'factory' opened wide as she drove up to them, it didn't surprised Kim when the blue skinned doctor came running out of the factory to greet his beloved sidekick but it did surprise Drakken when his mortal enemy came out of the driver's seat instead of his sidekick. It didn't surprise Kim when he pulled some sort of ray gun on her. It also didn't surprise Kim when he dropped it upon seeing Shego in the back seat of the car.

"You monster!" screamed Dr. Drakken, "So it was you that sent those damn ninjas after us and now you've brought the body of my dearest Shego to taunt me before you finish me too!"

"Um Earth to Drakken, I'm a good guy, I'd never try and have you two killed," replied Kim who was more then a little disturbed by Drakken's sudden outburst. "And Shego isn't dead, she came to me for help and we BOTH got attacked by another ninja so now I've come to you for help."

Now it was Dr. Drakken's turn to be disturbed. Kim Possible was asking him for help or more precisely Kim Possible was asking for his help to help Shego. Drakken would never turn away anyone that was trying to help a member of his 'evil family' as he liked to put it.

Dozens of henchmen scrambled about as Drakken started issuing orders in his best I'm-a-scary-super-villain voice; three nameless goons came towards the car and gently lifted Shego between them and as Drakken barked at them, sped off for the medical center with all the speed they could muster. Another four goons slowly made there way up to Kim and offered her a pair of handcuffs.

"Dr. D do you really think that these would hold me?" asked Kim as she slipped them on in a movement that Drakken could have sworn he'd seen before.

"Just a precaution Possible," grunted Drakken as he motioned for her to follow him and Kim quickly did for where else could the villain be heading but to see Shego?

As Kim and Drakken walked through the 'factory' the teen hero was shocked by the sheer simplicity of Drakken's operation. Normally Dr. Drakken's lair would have many elements that you would expect to find in a cartoon super villain's lair; long corridors lit by dim lights and big impressive, high roofed rooms and huge steel doors. But not this time, this time the lair was nothing but a huge synthodrone and weapon production facility, nothing more, nothing less.

"Expecting to go to war Drakken?" asked Kim in a half sarcastic tone that again struck Drakken as familiar.

"Yes," answered Drakken in a cold and empty voice. "Someone has thrown down the gauntlet and I have decided to crush them, they will regret the day they wounded me and Shego."

It was just then that Kim noticed that Drakken was walking ever so slightly differently then he normally did and the hero wondered what wound had been dealt to the villain. And it was also then that Kim decided to postpone telling Drakken the whole story of her and Shego's flight.

Five minutes later and five levels below ground Kim and Drakken watched as several machines scanned Shego from head to toe. The news was not good.

"Seven broken bones, a punctured lung and enough internal bleeding to drop a horse… how is she still alive?" questioned Kim as she stared at the screens in disbelief.

"Her powers are keeping her alive and healing her at a pace beyond anything you could ever imagine Possible, she's been injured worse then this before and come out alive, I once saw her fall eight stories and walk away from it," answered Drakken in a tone that left no doubt in Kim's mind that the thief she had saved would live to see another day.

Several times over the next hour Drakken offered Kim a place to rest and even took the handcuffs off as the pair became more accustomed to each other's presence. And during that same hour Kim saw what could only be described as amazing. The first thing was that Shego's bleeding stopped, followed by her lung healing fully and then finally her bones setting back into place. When Kim saw all of this she had to wonder what kind of horrible injuries Shego had that had kept her unconscious for three days. When all of this was done and Shego was sleeping peacefully Kim finally accepted Drakken's offer of rest.

The Doctor showed Kim into the room he had set aside for Shego when she had finally arrived at the new lair and the very instant Kim set foot inside it she was overcome by not only Shego's traditional black and green color scheme but also by the fact that in this room were dozens of Shego's things, a photo of her brother's, old trophies for gymnastics and martial arts and even a key to Go City. When Kim asked how Drakken had gotten these things here he told Kim that it was always his highest priority during an evacuation of a lair to rescue Shego's things. It struck Kim as strangely fatherly that Drakken would put the safety of his equipment and himself after Shego's happiness.

And with the knowledge that she had done what she set out to do; bring Shego to safety, Kim laid down upon the black bed and rested her head on a green pillow that smelt of danger and excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kim Possible slowly woke to an exotic fragrance that had always been part of her most exciting moments. Kim decided to simply lie in the borrowed bed for a time as she breathed in the odd and wonderful smell that calmed her raging thoughts and she was at peace for a time.

Well she was at peace until she let out a sigh of joy and a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

"Enjoying your beauty sleep Princess?" asked Shego. Kim then realized that Shego's arms were around her and the older woman was pressed against her back. In pure shock Kim jump from the thief's arms and tumbled on to the floor in a tangled mess of teen hero and blankets.

"Shego! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Kim as she managed to extract herself from the black blankets that had fallen with her, only to quickly pull them back over herself as she blushed like mad. "Where is my shirt!"

"Oh, that old thing? It was all torn and dirty so I got rid of it for you," said Shego with a smug smirk on her face. "And your pants" and that piece of information made Kim blush even more.

"You pervert, what am I meant to wear?" asked Kim as she clutched the blanket closer.

"Calm down you big baby, we're the same size remember?" sighed Shego as she threw Kim one of her trademark cat suits.

Ten very awkward minutes of Kim blushing and Shego smirking later the pair made there way down to the small mess hall.

"I thought you were going to die Shego, you shouldn't worry me like that," said Kim as she punched Shego gently in the arm. "You're meant to be the invincible one not the one who needs saving."

"Aw was little Kimmie worried about me? Worried I'd be gone before you got that first kiss?" replied Shego, drawing another blush from the teen but Shego made careful note that Kim didn't answer her question.

As the pair ate a simple meal of sandwiches and fries Kim filled Shego in on how she had found Drakken and about the factory above them. Shego was quite excited when she heard about the massive numbers of synthodrones being made.

"Looks like Dr. D is finally acting like a proper villain," said Shego with an almost bloodthirsty smile. "It's about time someone took a boot to Global Justice's butt."

"Shego we don't even know if it really was GJ that attacked you and Drakken…" replied Kim meekly.

"Kimmie have you even been paying attention? The ninja said she was hired by GJ, the ninja had a standard GJ distress beacon and let's not forget that when you were all zombie like more then a dozen of their agents were trying to stop us from getting away," explained Shego. "So if it sounds like GJ and looks like GJ then it was probably GJ Princess."

Kim couldn't find any fault with Shego's logic but she still had a hard time believing that Betty would try and kill Shego and Drakken. Not only was it out of character for Betty but it was stupid, Drakken wasn't even that big a threat to the world, sure he was persistent but half his plans were idiotic and the other half even a teenager could defeat. Kim had proven that many times.

Kim's long silence was a clear signal to Shego that the teen was hiding something.

"You didn't tell him the Betty sent the ninjas did you Possible?" asked Shego in an accusing tone.

"Um… I mean…" Kim was lost for words at Shego's blatant accusation.

"He needs to know and I'm going to tell him." Said Shego sternly as she stood and began to walk away and Kim couldn't find it in herself to stop the thief as she walked out of the mess hall.

Didn't Drakken have a right to know who had attacked him and the people he considered as close as family? Kim had to admit that she would have wanted to know but she also knew what Drakken would do with that information.

Drakken would go to war.

"Shego!" screamed Kim as she ran down the hall Shego had departed into but it was clear that the thief had foreseen Kim's sudden moral crisis because Kim immediately ran into a sealed metal door and knocked herself cold.

An hour later Kim awoke in Shego's bed with a note taped to her face that informed her that Shego had told Drakken and that before she got mad to think about the fact that Global Justice had just released a bounty for Kim, Dead or Alive.

Dead or Alive.

It was the same principle as the orders for the ninjas; Kim could never be taken in alive so GJ wanted her dead. Maybe it was time for war.

"I take it by the fact you aren't leaping out of bed to try and beat me to death that you agree with what I did?" asked Shego who had been hiding in a patch of shadow in the room's corner.

"Shego!" yelled Kim as she instinctively pulled the blankets to cover herself. "Stop popping out of nowhere!"

"Yeah you agree and now you're being mad to hide how sad you feel that your precious morals have been shattered by the real world." Kim knew that Shego was right, lately the thief had been reading her a little to easily and she knew her words were true. "I'll leave you to your little identity crisis; Dr. D wants to talk to me about strategies on how to attack a nearby town."

Kim didn't pay attention to Shego's declaration that Drakken was so to start his march of conquest soon, she didn't pay attention to Shego tell her not to be to hard on herself. Kim's morals were agreeing with Drakken and Shego. Her response to what was happening would have been little different then theirs. Did that make her a villain like them? Kim did finally pay attention to Shego when the thief made her greatest theft ever right under the nose of the greatest hero on the planet.

Shego swept from the room after she stole a kiss from Kim Possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shego swept through the corridors of Drakken's lair, happier then she'd been in years because she'd just done the impossible. She'd just showed Kim Possible that she liked her.

Shego could just imagine how the teen must be acting right now, she'd either be running around her room clutching at her mouth or she'd be sitting there dumbstruck with a thousand thoughts running through her head. The thief really hoped it was the latter.

"Shego! Prepare for the assault!" came Dr. Drakken's voice over the lair's announcement system. "The transports leave in twenty minutes!"

"So this is how it finally happens?" Shego asked the air around her as she slipped into her new room and began to don her specially made battle suit as Drakken liked to call it. It was far from a battle suit like the one Kim had used against her, it was simple made from a new material Dr. D had design. Bulletproof, knife proof, shock proof, with concussion dampeners, a gas filter and a half dozen other defensive systems. It focused on keeping her alive long enough to use her plasma which the good doctor had said was a weapon he could not improve upon. Yet.

Shego dashed towards the surface, eager for her revenge upon a world that now sought her life, clad all in black save a few pieces in green she was the dark angel of destruction that would lead the new army to crushing victory.

The world had let her off the leash the moment they wanted her dead.

The world would regret failing to silence her.

The world would burn for hurting her.

Dr. Drakken the creator of what he believed was the finest army to walk the earth thus far limped into his new command room; he took his place in the center and with a gesture of his hand sent a thousand synthetic soldiers to destroy the homes and livelihoods of seven thousand living breathing people.

Easternton never knew what hit it, dozens of sleek black and green hovercraft appeared on the horizon and before they could even pick up their phones to get help explosions rocked the town, destroying the local communications tower, severing the power lines and destroying the Easternton bridge, the fastest route for relief from the nearby Westernton army base. Within five minutes of the initial explosions the synthodrones hit the ground and immediately set about creating a perimeter to prevent easy escape for the civilians. The second wave consisting of Shego and her new elite Plasmadrones, black synthodrones with green claws capable of imitating Shego's abilities, landed in town square five minutes after the beginning of the assault and set about a tactic commonly known as shock and awe.

They disintegrated town hall with concentrated plasma fire.

"Listen up Easternton!" Called Shego to the growing crowd as she strode along the line of her dark soldiers, "Your town has just become the first victim of a war your so called protectors started! This peaceful little burg is under the control of the Villain Empire now and any resistance will be crushed as easily as that army base over the hill is about to be!"

Twelve miles away at the Westernton army base another tactic was put into use by the hundreds of synthodrones and hovercraft that came flying over the hill; massed artillery strikes. The synthodrones were under orders to simply lay waste to the area with no regards to life or property. They vaporized most of the buildings with initial plasma fire, destroying communications first followed by the largest groups of people.

In less than sixty seconds more than three hundred plasma scorched skeletons covered the earth of the former Westernton army base.

Dozens more died as synthodrones prevented the escape of fleeing soldiers with Dr. Drakken's latest infantry weapon; the Shock Staff. Similar in design to his earlier weapons save one main difference, where the other had only carried a concussive force to disable enemies this design was as lethal as any weapon employed by the military and was capable of killing with one hit.

In less than thirty minutes Drakken's army had conquered and suppressed an entire suburban city with few civilian casualties and minimal force outside of the military base.

It struck Shego how easy this had been and how much more damage their enemies would do when they inevitably tried to reclaim the city. When Global Justice came it would be they that would slay the citizens of this city not Shego and her forces.

A brilliant move by the good doctor. The civilian casualties would show that GJ was the real enemy of the people not the villains.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kim just kept staring at the door with one thought repeating through her head.

Shego had kissed her.

Shego had kissed her straight on the lips.

Shego had kissed her straight on the lips and smiled.

Kim just kept staring at the door.

Shego strode confidently into Drakken's new command center and was instantly impressed by what she saw; Drakken had developed a real time holographic globe.

It showed every piece of information that the global villain community could get it's hands on; military strength and numbers, the locations of useful facilities and people and most surprising to the thief, the location and situation of every villain on the planet.

"Keeping track of the competition Dr. D?" asked Shego curiously.

"In war it pays to know where your enemies are... and where your potential friends are." replied the now stern villain.

"So this is it isn't it? The start of the great villain war?"

"It is Shego, Global Justice thought they could remove us from their world like we were nothing more then an annoyance that they finally had time to deal with." said Drakken as he pulled up the information he had on the nearest GJ outpost. "They thought it would be easy and now I'm going to show them what happens when you wake the sleeping bear."

Shego smirked just a bit at what was happening before her, her previously childish and sometimes stupid employer was finally acting the way she had wanted him to for years.

And all it had taken was a Global Justice hired ninja slicing off his leg.

Dr. Drakken's new limb was clearly of his own design and was meant to help him avoid any other such dangerous situations as when he had faced a highly trained ninja assassin unarmed in his bedroom.

How Drakken had survived the encounter at all was a mystery to Shego but she did have a much greater amount of respect for her boss now.

"We're going to hit the local GJ outpost Shego, we aren't going to wipe it out like I'm sure you'd like, we're going to hit it and we'll see who comes to help." said the doctor as he zoomed the hologram. "And we'll listen to what the world says, GJ may be based in America but I want to know how many nations will get up in arms once we start to take them down."

"I'm surprised Dr. D, this is a good plan, a great plan even, sure you thought it up by yourself?" teased Shego, waiting for his response.

"My villainy was fun Shego, I did it because I enjoyed it but now the gloves come off." replied Drakken in a cold voice.

So that was the answer to the long asked question; if Drakken was so smart, smart enough to build doomsday devices, complex robots and mutant creatures, why hadn't he taken off the world? It was because he wasn't really trying.

The world should have been quaking at the thought.

"But don't think I'll let this war get in the way of our evil family!" said Dr. D as he turned around and smiled at his sidekick. Several of the henchmen in the room chuckled at that, Shego sighed and remembered that it was Drakken that she was talking to. With another sigh she left the room, telling Dr. D to fill her in one the plan when he was ready, Shego had decided to see how things were going with the only other person in the base that she actually cared about.

While Drakken was planning his war and while Shego was happily strolling through the base back to her quarters Kim was distraught. The teen hero was pacing around Shego's room trying to make sense of everything that had happened throughout the last few days.

She had aided and abetted the most wanted woman on earth, attacked an officially hired Global Justice mercenary, attacked her boyfriend, fled to the home of a super villain and somehow earned herself a dead or alive bounty from a woman that she thought she could trust. And she couldn't she how she could have done anything differently without ending up hating herself for violating what she thought was right. That thought scared her, she'd done everything right as far as she could understand and she'd still ended up marked for death.

Kim's morals had always been her guiding compass and now that compass had thrown her into a situation that could only end badly. The question wasn't if she could make it through what was about to happen, the question was were the ways she could get through this what she wanted?

Turning herself into GJ would either end with her imprisoned for the rest of her life because she wouldn't give up Shego and Drakken or it would end up with her free and Shego, Drakken and possibly every other person in this base dead.

The only option she had was to stick with Shego.

Stick with Shego and Drakken, that's what she meant.

Wasn't it?

A knock at the door interrupted Kim's thoughts and she knew that only one person would come knocking on this door...

The door slowly slide open, as if the very mechanics behind it wanted to savor the tension of the upcoming confrontation. Shego step through the door slowly, half expecting the teen to throw a punch or to come flying at her feet first.

But Kim didn't.

Kim was sitting on Shego's large bed with her hands in her lap and staring at the floor.

"Shego... We need to talk..." said Kim softly as the thief moved closer towards her and rest her hand on her shoulder and knelt down to her level.

"I know we do Kim." responded Shego as she brought herself closer to Kim. Closer and closer until their lips were barely apart. Their lips were barely apart and Kim wasn't moving away. When not even an inch was between them an alarm suddenly blasted through the room, pulling the two girls from their moment.

"All combatants report to your stations!" came Drakken's voice over the base wide intercom. "We have incoming Global Justice units!"

Shego bolted towards the door, swearing all the while as she ran towards the control room. Not knowing what else to do Kim followed her, her head spinning over what had just nearly happened.

"This better be good Dr. D! I was right in the middle of something!" yelled Shego as she stormed into the control room.

"Do three heavily armed GJ stealth helicopters count?" said Drakken as he began to arm various base defenses. "It would seem that we've been found before we could make the first strike."

Shego just grumbled as she turned her attention to the hologram of the base that showed the location of the choppers, less then a minute out. The arrival of a red headed teen cost her precious seconds.

The teen was more then ready to pick up the slack.

"Can't you deploy your synthodrones to slow them down? You won't even be able to evacuate all your henchmen before they get here, not to mention your gear." said Kim a serious tone creeping into her voice.

"Who said anything about evacuation?" asked Drakken as the helicopters landed just outside of the base's weapons range. "The GJ scum want a fight and I'm more then happy to give them one."

"He's right princess, this was gonna happen sooner or later so at least we'll have the home turf." added Shego as she moved towards the door.

"Then you can count me in." replied Kim in her best serious voice. "I don't know what's going on with GJ right now but it doesn't sit right with me..."

"Then get to the perimeter and be ready for a fight, whoever they are they're moving fast." said Drakken as he pointed out fifteen enemy blips moving towards the base. "You won't be far behind the drones."

The thief did her best to hide a grin as she sped off towards the open air with a catsuit clad teen not far behind.

If the two martial artists had been quicker getting outside they would have seen the dozen plus ninjas leaping from their transports, they would have seen them start running towards the base, dodging antipersonnel fire from the base's defenses, they would have seen the masked man in the lead.

As the first wave of drones attacked the intruders it was clear to the few henchmen watching that they didn't stand a chance. The leader cut down a half dozen drones with every attack with his soldiers eviscerating any that escaped his deadly attentions.

Fortunately for the defenders there were hundreds of drones being sent towards the attackers and slowly the ninjas were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Though for every ninja felled by the drones shock sticks dozens of them would be destroyed.

When Kim and Shego arrived at the defensive line they were witness to a vast slaughter of drones and a few captured ninjas.

"This is NOT what I thought I'd be doing today." said Kim as she followed Shego into the melee.

Seeing the vastly superior fighters enter the area the drones began to back off, a core part of their programming telling them to stay the hell out of Shego's way.

Their caution was well founded because no soon had Shego joined the fight that two ninjas fell away, blasted into unconsciousness by the thief's plasma. A quick head count from Kim showed that the hundreds of defeated drones had only managed to stop eight of the ninjas and even with the two Shego had knocked out the pair were in for a rough fight.

Their orders had said to take these two girls alive but all of the present warriors felt that dead was much safer and so three of them launched towards Kim; their razor sharp swords aimed for various parts of her body. Kim rolled under the first slash and even managed to kick the first ninja's legs out from under him but before she could capitalize on her foe's weakness a second attack was launched at her and she was forced to leap over the running attack from the second ninja. As Kim came back down towards the ground she saw what looked like her end; the third ninja was in perfect position to cut her down before she landed.

A strong plasma blast from Kim's new partner saved her life, knocking the ninja straight into a nearby wall.

"What would you do without me?" asked Shego as she quickly dispatched the second ninja with a plasma assisted punch to the stomach.

"Probably something much safer." replied Kim as she kicked the first ninja straight in the head to make sure he stayed down.

"She'd live you heartless bitch." said the masked man as he moved towards the pair with his young female second right behind him.

"Oh look Kim, the big bad ninja wants to play." said the thief as she moved closer to the hero.

The leader was of a wiry build but it was clear with the way he moved that he was dangerous and Kim couldn't help but find familiarity in his movements.

As he assumed a Monkey Kung Fu stance it hit her.

"The thief is yours Yori, the traitor is mine." said Ron from behind his black mask.

"As you wish commander." replied Yori as she drew her deadly steal fans. "It will be over quickly."

"Yeah it will you damn ninja bitch." said Shego as she advanced on her opponent, plasma flaring up angrily.

Kim was shocked beyond belief; Ron was here, Ron was here and he was leading a GJ unit, Ron was here and he had just called her a traitor. Kim's shock had her stand there for a brief second and in that brief second Ron was there and he had kicked Kim hard in the chest. Kim was knocked back against a wall, the breath knocked from her lungs from Ron's powerful kick. And she just stood there.

"Ron..." whimpered Kim as she took a step away from the wall. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Yes I am!" screamed Ron as he launched a punch into Kim's stomach, knocking her back into the wall. "No thanks to you traitor!"

Kim was shocked at the savagery of Ron's attacks and she still just stood there against the wall.

Shego however was having no problems with her ninja, Yori fought with lightning attacks that were meant to overwhelm her opponent as they tired. Shego never tired. The plasma that coursed through her body gave her nearly limitless energy and to Yori's horror Shego would meet each attack with more energy then the last as she called on more and more plasma.

Yori struck at Shego's head with a rapid one-two punch combo; Shego blocked the move and launched plasma powered attacks of her own at the young ninja and Yori's dodges were starting to slow by tiny fractions of a second each time.

Until eventually Shego landed a blow on the younger girl's shoulder. Shego landed a blow and poured plasma into it, so much that the grazing strike shattered the girl's arm and hurled her back from the thief in a blast of green.

With Yori beaten and broken and lying in a heap Shego was free to check on Kim and what she saw terrified her.

Kim was on the ground. Kim was on the ground and Ron was beating her.

The teen hero was in tears as the boy she loved kicked and punched and struck her, he was screaming at her about betraying him and the whole world, he was yelling about how her actions had scarred him.

When Shego's plasma took his mask off it became clear that he wasn't just being metaphorical. Ron's face was covered in bandages and where they had torn away half healed burnt flesh was visible. Shego's plasma had done its job those few days ago.

His rage broken Ron saw the injured Yori and ran to her and at the same time Shego was running towards Kim. Shego swept Kim up into her arms just as Ron did the same for the ninja and for a brief instant their eyes met, each promising the other horrible vengance for what they had done.

Ron fled into the surrounding forest with henchmen and drones chasing close behind.

Shego carried the beaten Kim back into the base.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dr. Drakken sighed as the third doctor in the last five minutes was hurled down the aisle of his 'mobile command post' that Shego insisted on calling a RV.

"Shego they can't help the girl if you keep throwing them out..." muttered Drakken as he checked the progress of the rest of his convoy, a convoy that was quite literally his entire base packed into shipping containers and desperately scattering to the winds.

"He said she'll be fine if she rests!" yelled Shego from the back bedroom. "I got rid of him so she could!"

Kim had been asleep for two days now and Shego looked down on her a little worried, that blonde moron had beaten her up pretty good but at least no bones were broken. Shego was worried that Kim just didn't want to wake up.

The last fight must have taken more of a toll on the girl than Shego had thought it had. Betrayal was a poison that could defeat even the greatest warrior. Shego knew that Kim must have been wondering if she was the traitor like the buffoon had said. Shego had been down that road and knew this was going to be hard for the teen, that if she didn't have someone to guide her Kim would fall even further than Shego had.

"I'll be here Kimmie..." muttered Shego as she knelt by the red-head's bed, grabbing the younger woman's hand as if her life depended on it. Only a fool would have interrupted this tender a moment, unfortunately Drakken had never been known for his tact.

"Shego, I hate to pull you away but we need to talk." said Drakken as he poked his head through the door, earning a glare that could, and maybe even did, burn a hole in the said of the RV. Drakken would never know because a second later the thief had hurled a ball of plasma straight at his head. "Shego! I'm serious!"

Shego growled and hoped that Dr. D wasn't wasting her time; for his sake. The doctor lead her down to his personal quarters in the mammoth vehicle, his holographic world map taking up most of the room, a large red X resting over the former location of his lair.

"Is she worth it?" asked Dr. Drakken plainly, his voice carrying a level of seriousness that Shego had never heard before. "Is it worth dragging an unconscious, potential threat with us just so you can finally work out your feelings?"

The thief was stunned; Drakken knew? The oh so oblivious joke of a villain knew about her feelings for her 'enemy'. They'd worked for together for years and he'd never said anything like this to her. How long had he known?

"What are you talking about Doc? She saved me, I save her, just paying a debt." muttered the thief, still rocked by the bluntness of the villain's statement.

"Don't lie to me Shego, I know you, I know how you act and I know the things you used to do in the dark to take you mind off the girl." responded Drakken, putting a touch of fear into the heart of one of the world's most dangerous women. "And you know I take the care of the people in my employ seriously."

"Look Dr. D... Whatever is going on, with this war, with.. with Kim.. Things are going to happen fast. Global Justice crossed a line with us and she knows that." answered Shego in a voice that was far softer than what Drakken was used to. "There's a chance that the girl who can do anything could be on our side. Is that something you want to pass up?"

Wheels started turning in the villain's blue head, Shego had seen that look only a few times, the first time she hadn't understood it and it had resulted in the thief being thrown into an electrical tower. Ever since that night she'd shut down every idea that had come from that look. In less desperate circumstances she would have done the same.

But this time someone had hurt her Kimmie.

Her Kimmie?

Was the young girl sleeping in the other room hers? She hadn't had the chance to work that out before the teen had been hurt. In the thief's mind that was all the more reason to keep Kim around and if the good doctor didn't like that Shego would just have to take charge.

Drakken let her go back to Kim's room after that, not even opening his mouth to respond to his second in command. The doctor had an idea and he didn't want to be disturbed while he worked. Shego walked back slower than she perhaps should have but it was hard for her to see the normally vibrant and energetic teen in that state. She felt like the one person on earth that could actually keep up with her was suddenly gone, even if it was just temporary like the doctors said, it was still chilling.

"Shego?" the voice was so quiet that the older woman wasn't sure she'd heard it, but the idea that she had made her hesitate at the door. What she saw inside drew tears from the thief like nothing else ever had. Kim was finally awake.

"Pumpkin.." said Shego as she stumbled to the bed, her head falling to rest in the lap of the now sitting red-head's lap. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

The younger now former hero blinked in shock at how her... friend? Raised her voice in anger, tears streaming down her face. It was something so alien to the teen that she had no way to respond except by saying, "I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry?" half screamed Shego, her tears staining the blanket from her old room, one of the few things she had from her life before she had worked for Drakken. "You do this to me again and I'll be the next one knocking you into a coma!"

Kim was lying in bed, probably having been cared for by a woman who had until very recently had been her nemesis. Everything that had happened suddenly washed over Kim, the fights with Ron, the flight from Global Justice, the sudden escalation to full blown war between the people she'd thought were the good guys, the good guys that had condoned assassination, and the people she'd thought were the villains, villains that had cared for her and a woman that Kim was suddenly having very strange feelings for. Suddenly the only thing that Kim could think of was Shego. That wasn't right...

It had been a long time since Kim had been able to think of anything but Shego.

Kim had to act, she was a creature of deeds and she grabbed the thief, pulling her up on to the bed with a strength that surprised both of them. Kim pulled Shego up and forced the two of them into a kiss, a kiss filled with the frustrations of years of being so close to each other but never acting on something they both should have known, a kiss that suddenly washed away the hurt of the last few days and forced Kim to think of the now.

It was a kiss that left a burning need in both of the women.

Shego pulled away slowly, part of her excited by what had just happened and part of her scared. She knew that Kim's world was crumbling around her and that she might just be desperately grabbing on to something, anything, to hold it together.

"Kim... are you sure...?" asked the older woman, almost afraid of the answer. She had no reason to be. Kim grabbed Shego and threw her on to the bed, straddling the thief and plunging the pair back into the now as she kissed the thief with a hunger that could only come from lust.

Drakken was momentarily pulled from his work as he heard a door slam somewhere in his command center, he wouldn't have thought anything of it except that something must have been wrong with the door frame because it make a strange moaning sound.

He'd fix it later.


End file.
